Disastrous anomalies
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: If he knew that what the several shots of alcohol in his system led to when being in the area of a certain rosette, Sasuke would of gotten this drunk years ago. AU.


_I do not own anything regarding the original story but I do own this one. Hope you enjoy my AU one-shot! _

* * *

00

00

00

00

00

As the brazing sun peaked through the almost shut curtains, the sneaky sun rays managed to outwit the fabric, hitting the owner of the luxurious residence straight in the eye, burning brighter until there was no other way out than to slowly open his charcoal eyes.

Just as he woke up, he realised he wasn't alone in the king sized bed that he called his own. As he turned, he saw a breathing figure, resembling someone he knew; the light shined on her naked figure, the rays of morning playing with her pink hair as it hung over her face, making his breath hitch at the way it shone and at the marks on her neck.

His head was pounding and his eyesight was blurry. It was painful but he remembered what he had been doing the night before, hoping to recall how he had gotten into this situation in the first place. Had he gotten that drunk? He shouldn't have had those tequila shots after the numerous bottles of sake they had consumed. He looked at the rosette laying still beside him and frowned. Where had he seen her before?

"Sakura…" he said to himself in a low voice and she unconsciously tried to move away from him, making Sasuke notice how his arm was around her, not allowing her to shift her position. He, curious, lifted the red crimson blanket that covered their bodies, and realized that he had, indeed, slept with his classmate. He smirked and lowered the blanket, with a small blush covering his handsome face. He watched her flushed face and her swollen lips, probably from his previous kisses. He knew he had gone to her and not her to him. He then realized, she would probably hang to him, and tell him about her feelings all over again.

He didn't mean for this to happen, it was one of his drunken mistakes. He didn't do many of those in the first place, so it was shocking to discover that he had slept with the girl who had confessed her love for him in middle school during one of the lunch breaks in the school hallway. The same girl who he had made cry a number of times simply because he did not reciprocate the _feelings. _The attraction? Sure, even in high school he had noticed the way she had started to fill out and how her side bangs framed her pixie-looking face but an attraction wasn't going to drag _the_ Sasuke Uchiha into a relationship.

As he reminisced, he noticed the many love bites that she had not only on her neck but on her back and her sides. He knew they were from him but even he was a stranger to that amount of passion within him. He frowned slightly as he noticed the rather _lack of_ love bites on _his_ body. Had he not felt drained in the best way possible, he would have dared say he fell asleep on her due to his intoxicated state.

He must of exhausted her, he thought with a smirk. He looked at the time on the clock next to him and raised an eyebrow. It was later than he usually got up, much later. He had to admit, the sex was good. In fact, it had been great. He had never felt so much pleasure in a night and yet, he didn't know what to do now. They shared classes and they studied at the same university. They had the same friends and sometimes they even went to the same parties. Would she expect something else from him now that they had slept together? If she thought that by sleeping with him she'd get him to settle down then she was way off- Sasuke didn't continue that trail of thought, Sakura was slowly awakening and he watched her with wariness as she slowly hummed in her half-asleep state of mind.

He watched her blink and look at her surroundings with mild interest, a clear glaze over her eyes. She had always been sort of cute, he admitted. He looked at her and analysed her slow way of moving, concluding she was not a morning person at all but she could pull it off, considering she looked attractive with her tousled hair and her pale skin.

He watched in amusement as she suddenly reacted and sat up, not even clutching the sheets but rather jumping off the bed and searching for her clothes- the clothes he had thrown all over his room last night as he became desperate to see her naked body.

"Damn it, I'm in so much trouble! I'm late, she'll positively kill me!" she scolded herself, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, aware that she had yet to see him. He briefly wondered if she was referring to the drunken blonde that was next to her last night but then stopped thinking about that and focused on her lean legs stretching in front of him while her back taunted his eyes.

He chuckled as she struggled to find her underwear and she froze, turning around slowly. Her blushing face was absolutely enchanting, he decided. "Oh" was all she said and then she turned around and resumed her frantic search for her underwear.

"Sakura, are you perhaps searching for these?" he asked as he held her wine coloured lace panties on his index, teasing her with a smirk. She blushed once more and tried taking them from him as quickly as she could. He, of course, did not let her.

"I'll return these if you join me for a quick shower" he said and she frowned, which only made his smirk even bigger. "Look, Sasuke-kun, I'm really late and I need to get going. Last night was wonderful and all but I don't have time for this or for you right now" she said with that frown still on her face.

"Aa, Sakura. Like I said, a _quick_ shower" was his response and he lifted the sheets off his body, revealing exactly what she was trying to deny. His tanned skin only complemented his lean yet muscled legs and his abs which looked so perfect that girls wanted to run their fingers on them to confirm they were real yet she kept her eyes on his.

Her frown only became more intense and her brows furrowed as he walked towards her with a predatory glint in his eyes. He was going to convince her no matter what.

Normally, Sasuke couldn't be more anxious for a woman to get out of his bed come the morning, but he knew Sakura, and now he knew just how delicious sex was with her. That was something you did not say no to, especially without knowing when they would have a repeat.

She frowned but compromised, "Fine Sasuke-kun, a _quick _shower!" and with that, smiled a bit, hoping to wash off last night with a nice, steamy shower. He stood in front of her and placed one hand behind her head as he dove down for a kiss- a kiss she evaded.

"Sasuke-kun, I'd rather not" was all she said and he frowned. She was naked and he was naked and she was rejecting him? His other hand sneaked down to the joint between her legs and she gasped as he rubbed almost lazily against the hidden button he was learning to really like. Her hand flew to his shoulder and he watched her bite her lower lip, making his arousal grow. She was distracted with the please he was giving her and he kissed her hard and thoroughly, his tongue entertaining with her own, making her moan as he accelerated his pace with his thumb. Pressing his abs against her flat stomach, he pushed her against the wall, taking advantage of the position and also pressing his arousal against her heat, making her bite down on his lip, igniting his passion.

The hand that was behind her head moved down to her hip and down her leg, where he pushed her calf around his own hip, thus rubbing the tip of his member against her glorious and soaking wet entrance. He looked at her straight in the eye and pushed in slowly, breaking their kiss as she opened her mouth wide at the pleasurable intrusion.

"Sasuke-kun..! You said a quick _shower!"_ she scolded him as she moved against his hips, enticing him to pump in and out of her perfection. Her heat was almost too much and he had to battle his self-control in order to not explode in her. He managed to say between clenched teeth a single short sentence; "We'll just have to continue this in the shower, Sakura" as he pulled her legs up and walked into his shower, turning the water towards the hot side and pushing her now wet body against the cold tiles, pumping in and out until her loud moans where all that mattered and the clenching of her walls around him. He swore he'd never felt this good in his entire life and kissed her with all his might, hoping this moment would never end.

* * *

00

00

00

00

00

As he dried his hair with his towel, he watched her hurried form put on her boots and skinny jeans, only stopping to locate the blouse that had been thrown over the chair on the corner of the room. With a smile and a quick wave, she left Sasuke's apartment as quickly as she could, hoping she'd make it to her dorm under ten minutes, giving her enough time to arrive to Tsunade's office with only five minutes of delay.

He smiled softly as she ran out the door and towards the complex of dorms down the road from his building. She had the legs of a runner and the stamina too, he now knew. Sex with Sakura had been the best sex he'd ever experience and he'd be damned if he didn't do it again, possible even every night. God knew that with that woman in his bed, he'd sleep like a baby all the time.

He looked at the clock, he was going to be late to his first class if he didn't hurry and he wanted to be in time because he had a rosette vixen to harass throughout the day and during breaks if he could.

Having made it to the class in time and to the cafeteria table that he shared with his friends, Sasuke was ready to greet Sakura with the sexiest smirk he could manage, hoping to convince her to join him tonight for a repeat of the night before.

Walking towards there, looking nonchalant, was his favorite vixen, eating an apple like she did not even care that he was near. He noticed the way she walked and smirked proudly, she must be sore from last night, he thought. He had a sick sense of pride when it came to antagonising the rosette he had known for years, but lately even he had noticed the way that he would go out of his way to harass her. It was only games, after all, and entertainment was very important to him.

Waiting to catch her eye, Sasuke was more than just surprised when Sakura walked right past him, a dazed look in her eyes, a look that he could only suppose was caused by him. He snorted. He knew he was arrogant, but that couldn't be it, right? He turned around just slightly in order to gaze at the girl as she bumped into Naruto, making him scowl. His eyes narrowing, he watched as her entire attention was focused on his blonde friend and he quickly turned around, walking out of the cafeteria. Suddenly he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was. Nor interested in the pink haired girl- Sakura who? He had a psych class to get to, and he wouldn't be held back by some stupidly annoying girl.

Entering the classroom just in time, he sat in his usual seat all the way at the back of the room. He noticed -he was not looking, damn it- that Sakura entered the classroom moments after he took his seat and he looked out the window. She was the one who had ignored him, and why should he seek her out when he could have any other girl in the university? _Tch._

She took her usual seat in front of him and suddenly it took every conscious effort in him to not stare at the back of head. Her hair was up and there it was, one of the love bites that he had left the previous night without any care. He licked his lips, she tasted sweet, unlike anything -and anyone- he had ever tasted before. He wondered if it was the alcohol or if she was just overall sweet.

He wouldn't have the time to wonder as the teacher called for the classroom's attention and his dark eyes were forced to stop admiring her long and pale neck, brandishing his marks almost with a certain shyness that also conveyed a feminine pride, almost as if she unconsciously had written on her _Yes, I am incredibly good at pleasuring my lovers._ He stopped that train of thought. He most certainly did not need to know about who or what she did in her free time. With a scowl and a sudden determination to ignore her, he paid attention to the teacher who claimed to have the attention of his students.

* * *

00

00

00

00

00

An entire week. A week without a single hello or an invitation for a repeat. Nothing had come his way when it came down to Sakura Haruno and he was growing frustrated at the lack of response from the rosette. Although, as he thought about it, he had not seen her in psych class for the past couple days and that was rare for Sakura. His scowl deepened as he wondered where the hell she was hiding at while he ran his laps around the soccer court. His body was demanding her luscious body underneath his as he made her his one time and another and another until they both could not move, making their bodies join in a tangled mess of limbs and passion. _blink. _He did not know where that came from.

He had tried relieving himself from this tension but the girl that he had called past midnight had left him feeling incomplete. There was a spark missing, a spark that made him see fireworks and made him grunt and forget his name in a white-iron hot moment that left him feeling boneless. _That_ spark was missing.

He ran faster, making his sore legs ache until he left his team behind. A distinct shout called out for him but he couldn't distinguish the owner due to his own breathing. A hand came down upon his back, a wheezing making him focus on reality and not on a certain pink-haired girl.

Grinning like an idiot, Naruto stood in all his sweaty glory. "Oi, teme, if you wanted a race you should've told me! You ran off after telling us it was just warm-up laps, you bastard! Trying to show off for the girls, eh" he said with that carefree attitude that he was starting to get frustrated at. Sakura liked this dumbass, right? His brows furrowed and he noticed that the dobe was saying something, so he shook his thoughts and paid attention.

"-So I said I'd go but my car broke down last night and Kiba is taking a look at it today but I won't make it… so can you take me?" asked Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

"Hn" he said and turned around, ready to sprint off. Before that could happen, the obnoxious voice told him that they'd need to leave after practice to go to the airport. He paused in his step. Airport? Was Naruto's godfather arriving? Eh, he'd find out later.

He turned up the volume on his sound system, trying to drown out the dobe's voice. He had been chatting the entire way and he simply could not take it anymore. He didn't know how Sakura could stand him. His hands tightened around the wheel of his adored sports car. He refused to think of her. She had not spoken to him and had not even been at school, making it impossible to convince her of another romp in his silk sheets. He didn't care anyway, it was just the novelty of sleeping with a sort-of friend of his. Yes. That was it.

His sleek tires did not make a sound as he parked into one of the parking lot spaces. Locking the doors behind him, he watched Naruto run to the doors like the child he was. Sasuke just followed slowly, in a dignified way, he thought.

As he walked though the automatic doors, he walked towards where Naruto stood, towering amongst the small women who placidly stood next to the blonde, as if he didn't make them look like midgets. He did not remember the last time Naruto was this excited to see Jiraya.

Standing next to his rival/best friend, he placed his hands in his pockets and waited. Looking to one of the windows, he almost missed the flash of pink from the side of his eye. Turning towards the flashy color, he heart his neck _pop _but he did not care. There, walking towards them and looking like it was just yesterday that she had seen them, she smiled with that smile of hers that seemed to take the weight off his shoulders. As she came closer, he noticed the bags under her eyes and her slouch, she looked exhausted.

Her eyes focused on his, and for those twenty-five excruciating seconds, it was only them. Not even Naruto took her attention this time. She walked straight to him, dropped her bags and before he could move, let her face rest against his chest. Catching him by surprise, she sighed and leaned on him. His hands came out of his pockets and he briefly saw Naruto's surprised face but only smirked at him and looked down. His left hand dropped itself on her waist, as if it were the most natural thing ever and his right hand lifted her chin, making green clash with onyx, earning a slight shudder from him.

"Welcome home" was all he said but the smile that she gave him was more than enough for the week of suffering. Or perhaps not, he reconsidered as the dobe took her from his arms and hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground and choking her. He heard him question her about the surgery that Tsunade had allowed her to scrub in and the flight, earning simple responsed from the beat pinkette. She was obviously dead on her feet and her slight swaying gave her away.

As Sasuke took her bags, he let her lean against his side. Walking between Naruto and him, he took a quick look at the tired girl and wondered if relationships were as awful as he once thought they were.

As he drove down the highway towards the campus, Sakura dozed off in the back seat and Naruto kept looking at him, only pausing when his phone beeped. The done swore and asked him to drop him off at the Hyuuga residence, only pausing to say the words "Hinata" and "forgot" before jumping out of the car.

He drove to his apartment and after he parked, he looked at the sleeping cherry blossom who had managed to squirm her way into his life. He gathered her in his arms and effortlessly carried her to his apartment and consequentially, his bed. Only managing to open her eyes for a moment, she frowned, cuddled and said "I'm not going to be able to do it, Sasu-smexy" before falling asleep on his chest once more. He chuckled as he tucked the sleeping girl in his bed, silly girl.

He would most definitely have to talk to this girl once she was awake and more alive than she was now but he had his reasons to believe that Sakura Haruno would agree to his change of heart regarding his bachelor title- or if she agreed, lack of. For now, he would be content to have her in his arms as she snuggled into his chest. Later, he decided, they would discuss labels and the future and most importantly, how she was going to _beg_ for his forgiveness, preferably with her body and the promise of her heart.

* * *

**_Um... hello? I had this lying around my computer, unfinished and just gathering dust so I decided to complete it, hoping to distract those who are pending on my other stories. This is a one-shot and it is very AU. I just wanted something light and sort of romantic, something to distract myself with and I think it came out relatively like the way I wanted it too. I hope you like it and if you do, I always love reading reviews and what you have to say about my pieces :) _**

**_Anyways, it's the Sasuke I like and the Sakura I wish was more independent. Hope you like it!_**

**_Wobbbly_**


End file.
